


Fact Error

by MissFixIt



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, News Media, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFixIt/pseuds/MissFixIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real consequences of screwing up the news - Marvel style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact Error

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dirtysouthavenger.tumblr.com/post/62540654657/pookaseraph-dirtysouthavenger-pookaseraph) tumblr exchange.
> 
> Partially based on my own newsroom experiences.

"And take new lower third," said Rachel, the KNKV Channel 3 News producer said into her headset.

"Taking lower third," replied Vince, the video director.

Just after he punched in the command a high pitched scream of "NOOOOOO!" came from the newsroom behind them followed by the sound of running feet coming towards the studio.

"Please tell me you didn't just take that lower third as is," panted Amy, their new reporter and character generator for the day, hanging off the frame of the door.

"Yes," Vince tentatively replied. "Should I not have?"

"I forgot the Lieutenant from the Lieutenant Colonel on the lower third."

"Ok calm down, at least you didn't demote him. At most this is going to be a five minute press conference that everyone forgets tomorrow. You'll get reamed out for five minutes and it'll be back to the grindstone," said Vince as he took Tony Stark's lower third (which was correct).

"Thanks, you're right. This will all blow over by tomorrow."

Then the words "I am Iron Man." came from the monitor.

"I am so fired," moaned Amy as she sank to the floor of the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://dirtysouthavenger.tumblr.com)


End file.
